User blog:Inflatable
In this blog post, you can predict the entire lineup of Balloons, Novelty Balloons, Balloonicles, Floats, Toy Floats, Marching Bands (already confirmed), Performers, Clowns, Clown Cars, Stiltwalkers, Performance Groups and Specialty Units in the comments! Also, I'm not talking about your Lineup as in the order of appearance, as I'll soon make another blog post where you can predict your Lineup in order of appearance. Here are my Lineup predictions. Balloons (not in order) (Bold is for New Balloons) ((Bold parenthesis) is for Balloon sponsors) (Italic is for Novelty Balloons) (Bold and Italic are for new Novelty Balloons) *'ASTRONAUT SNOOPY' (Peanuts Worldwide) *''BASEBALL, BASKETBALL and FOOTBALL'' *'BIG BIRD (Sesame Workshop)' *''BLUE and WHITE MACY'S STARS'' *''CANDY CANE'' *CHASE from PAW PATROL (Spin Master) *DINO (Sinclair Oil Corporation) *'ELF: BUDDY'S MUSICAL CHRISTMAS (New Line Cinema)' *''FLECK, BJORN, JOJO and HUGG from THE CHRISTMAS CHRONICLES (Netflix)'' *GOKU from DRAGON BALL Z (Toei Animation) *''THREE GOLDEN MACY'S STARS'' *''THREE GREEN MACY'S STARS'' *GREG HEFFLEY from DIARY OF A WIMPY KID (Abrams Publishing) *DR. SEUSS' THE GRINCH who STOLE CHRISTMAS (Illumination) *''HAROLD THE FIREMAN'' *''HOLIDAY ELVES: CHARLIE, KIT and C.J.'' *JETT from SUPER WINGS (Alpha Group) *'LINCOLN, LOLA, LANA and LILY from THE LOUD HOUSE (Nickelodeon)' *''MAMA, PAPA and BABY Balloonheads'' *OLAF from DISNEY'S FROZEN (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *PIKACHU (The Pokemon Company International) *''PILGRIM MAN and PILGRIM WOMAN Balloonheads'' *''PUMPKINS'' *''RED BELIEVE STARS'' *RED MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER (Hasbro) *''REX THE HAPPY DRAGON'' *RONALD MCDONALD (McDonald's) *SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS (Nickelodeon) *''TEDDY BEAR and PANDA BEAR'' *TROLLS (DreamWorks Animation) *''UNCLE SAM'' *'THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR and his APPLE (Eric Carle)' *''YELLOW MACY'S STARS'' Balloonicles (not in order) (Bold is for New Balloonicles) (('Bold parenthesis)' is for Balloonicle sponsors) (Italic is for Trycaloons) *THE AFLAC DUCK (Aflac Insurance) *BABY DINOS (Sinclair Oil Corporation) *GO BOWLING (GoBowling.com) *'FUDGIE THE WHALE, COOKIE PUSS and HUG-ME THE BEAR (Carvel Ice Cream)' *''TOUGH GUY and BULLDOG'' *''MOUSE KING and NUTCRACKER'' Floats (not in order) (Bold is for New Floats) ((Bold parenthesis) is for Float sponsors) (Italic is for Miniature Floats) (Bold and Italic are for new Miniature Floats) *1-2-3 SESAME STREET (Sesame Workshop) *'BIG APPLE (New York Daily News)' *BIG CITY CHEER! (Spirit of America Productions) *''BIG RED SHOE CAR (McDonald's)'' *'CAPTAIN BRICKBEARD'S PIRATE SHIP (LEGOLAND New York)' *'CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH (General Mills)' *'CLOWN CAR INSURANCE (GEICO)' *DECK THE HALLS (Balsam Hill) *DISCOVER ADVENTURE! (Build-A-Bear Workshop) *EVERYONE'S FAVORITE BAKE SHOP (Entenmann's) *FANTASY CHOCOLATE FACTORY (Kinder) *FROZEN FALL FUN (Discover Card and NHL) *HARVEST IN THE VALLEY (Green Giant) *HEARTWARMING HOLIDAY COUNTDOWN (Hallmark Channel) *'THE LOUD HOUSE (Nickelodeon)' *MACY'S SINGING CHRISTMAS TREE (Delta Airlines) *MOUNT RUSHMORE'S AMERICAN PRIDE (South Dakota Department of Tourism) *ON THE ROLL AGAIN (Homewood Suites by Hilton) *PARADE DAY MISCHIEF (Sour Patch Kids) *RISE OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Nickelodeon) *''ROCKING GIRAFFE'' *''ROCKING HORSE'' *''ROCKING LOBSTER'' *''ROCKING MOOSE'' *SANTA'S SLEIGH (Macy's) *SHIMMER AND SHINE (Nickelodeon) *SNOOPY'S DOGHOUSE (Peanuts Worldwide) *SPLASHING SAFARI ADVENTURE (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) *''STAR-MOBILE'' *TOM TURKEY (Macy's) *UNIVERSAL PLAYGROUND (Universal Kids) *'WEINERMOBILE (Oscar Mayer)' Marching Bands (already confirmed) (Bold is for first-time Marching Bands) (Bold parenthesis) is for Band's hometown) *AWESOME ORIGINAL SECOND TIME AROUNDERS MARCHING BAND (St. Petersburg, Florida) *BLUE SPRINGS H.S. GOLDEN REGIMENT (Blue Springs, Missouri) *CATALINA FOOTHILLS H.S. FALCON MARCHING BAND (Tucson, Arizona) *FRANKLIN REGIONAL H.S. PANTHER MARCHING BAND (Murrysville, Pennsyvania) *MACY'S GREAT AMERICAN MARCHING BAND *'MADISON CENTRAL H.S. MARCHING BAND (Richmond, Kentucky)' *'MARTIN LUTHER KING H.S. "KINGS OF HALFTIME" MARCHING BAND (Lithonia, Georgia)' *'MORGAN STATE UNIVERSITY MAGNIFICENT MARCHING MACHINE (Baltimore, Maryland)' *NYPD MARCHING BAND *'RONALD REAGAN H.S. MARCHING BAND (San Antonio, Texas)' *WESTERN CAROLINA UNIVERSITY PRIDE OF THE MOUNTAINS MARCHING BAND (Cullowhee, North Carolina) Performers Coming Soon! Clowns *ARTIST CLOWNS *BASEBALL ALL-STARS *BIRTHDAY PARTY CLOWNS *BREAKFAST CLOWNS *CIRCUS CLOWNS *CITY TOURIST CLOWNS *CORNY-COPIA CLOWNS *FUNNY FARM CLOWNS *FUNNY FIREFIGHTER BRIGADE *HALF-BAKED HOLIDAY SWEETS *HI-ROLLER SKATING CLOWNS *HOEDOWN CLOWNS *HOLIDAY CLOWNS *JESTER CLOWNS *KEYSTONE COPS & ROBBERS *MALT SHOP CLOWNS *NUTTY-CRACKER BALLET CLOWNS *PARADE BRIGADE CLOWNS *PATRIOTIC CLOWNS *POP! FLOWERS *PRE-K CLOWNS *RAG DOLL CLOWNS *SANTA'S TOY BOX CLOWNS *SILLY SAILORS *SILLY SEASIDE CLOWNS & SEA CREATURES *SLEEPY CLOWNS *SPRINGTIME CLOWNS *'SUMMERTIME CLOWNS' *TOY BLOCKS *TURKEY TECH PLAYERS & SPORTS FANS *VIKING CLOWNS *WINTERTIME CLOWNS Clown Cars, Accessories and Mascots (Bold for new ones) *TAXI CAB *PRODUCE WAGON *FIRE ENGINE *BAKERY BRIGADE DELIVERY TRUCK *'POLICE CAR' *"MACY'S THANKSGIVING DAY PARADE" BANNER *WOMPKEE *TURKEY TECH FOOTBALL MASCOT *CATAPULT Stiltwalkers *COWBOY AND COWGIRL *CHRISTMAS TREES *ENTENMANN'S BAKERS *HIBISCUS *SEA ANEMONES *SNOWFLAKES *STATUE OF LIBERTY, CRYSLER BUILDING and EMPIRE STATE BUILDING *TOY SOLDIERS Performance Groups *SPIRIT OF AMERICA CHEER *SPIRIT OF AMERICA DANCE STARS *TAP DANCING CHRISTMAS TREES *GAMMA PHI CIRCUS Specialty Units *NYPD MOTORCYCLE BRIGADE *NYPD MOUNTED UNIT *NYC PARKS MOUNTED UNIT *BIG APPLE CIRCUS Remember, your prediction doesn't have to be mine, but remember, do NOT add more than 17 Giant Balloons and/or 26 Floats, and the Marching Band predictions have to be the same as mine, as that's the official Marching Band lineup for this year's Parade. Start spreading your imagination now! Category:Blog posts